


Flower break

by itsonlydana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: Thirteen takes the Reader to a flower planet to relax.(based on request on my tumblr)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Flower break

“Soo, you wanna tell me where we are going, or should I just trust you blindly like always?”

You leaned against the Tardis doors, watching the Doctor fly around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers and stopping for a biscuit break. “What? No, you don´t have to know this time, it´s just something to relax.” She´d drawn out the ´relax´, stretched her arms in the air and jumped towards you. She leaned forward to a kiss but you ducked away at the last second and giggled as her lips met the blue wood of the door. “Hey! That´s mean!”, she exclaimed, scrunching her nose sulky. It was so adorable that you had to kiss her, resulting in her humming happily as soon as your lips met.   
“We could stay here and relax, why go out?”, you murmured against her lips and laid your hands on her small waist. Just as you were sure she would agree, she pulled away; a frown on her face. “No! I mean yes, we could, but I want to show you this place. It´s a planet full of flowers, there are everywhere! Like the planets in ´the small prince´, where there is just his house on this small planet and nothing more? Imagine that but with flowers! I bet you could walk around the whole planet and wouldn´t find anything else.”, she´d started to ramble and you almost felt bad when you put on a serious face and said: “I´m highly allergic to flowers.” jokingly and she stopped immediately. Her eyes reflected the panic going on inside her, opened wide.  
“I´m kidding, show me some flowers.”  
She laughed nervously, reminding you how socially awkward she could be and you kissed her again.

When you opened the door you automatically had to smile and indescribable feelings flooded your boy. What laid before you was nothing you could have explained with your human-physics-knowledge. It truly was like a planet in ´the small prince´. All that laid before you were fields of flowers, no, one giant field. There were blue flowers, red ones, yellow ones, some with purple petals, some with orange ones, every color one could imagine and more. They reached to the horizon and further.  
“Wow.”, was all you could whisper, you were unable to find the right words that could describe how beautiful it was exactly.   
You felt the Doctors hand in yours, tugging you along through the field. You´ve never walked as cautious as now, every step had been rethought twice to prevent stepping on the flowers which was harder than it looked. The Doctor was leading you to a small spot with fewer flowers and when you reached it, she let herself fall backward in the grass, her eyes closed. You followed her example and laid on your back with your head on her extended arm. 

As soon as you close your eyes you could perceive the scents around you. Apparently, your sense of smell had previously been suppressed by the sight of all the flowers but was now all the stronger. It was fascinating and seductive at the same time. You recognized some smells, the sweet rose, the citrus smell of the mock orange or the drifting scent of honeysuckle, and the delicious smell of wild thyme. But there was so much more you couldn´t point to specific flowers. 

“Did you know that the scent of a flower is typically a complex mixture of low molecular weight compounds emitted by flowers into the atmosphere and its structure, color, and odor are critical factors in attracting pollinators. And there are no two flowers with the same scent. Maybe because of that, we have problems with describing scents, there are simply too many and not enough words in any language.”

While listening to the Doctors rambling you´d sat up, legs crossed and began to look at the flowers around you. Grinning when you found what you searched you picked a few daisies. Carefully you used your fingernails to make a small slit in the bottom half of the stem, then picked a blue flower with a yellow center; forget-me-nots. You threaded the flower through the slit in the daisy, then made a new slit in the forget-me-not. You were so focused on your task that you didn´t noticed that the Doctor had opened her eyes again and was watching you with a look full of love. She raised her arm and began to stroke your thigh with her soft cool fingertips, drawing circular symbols that you knew where Gallifreyan but not what they meant.

It was a nice change to just relax. The last few weeks had been full of running, more running, a capture, endless negotiations and even more running. In all that time you´d been traveling with the Doctor you´ve started to notice when she put too much on her shoulders and forgot to take care of herself. She would often talk about the fact that the famous Timelords wouldn´t need much sleep and would then fall asleep in your arms shortly afterward, completely exhausted from saving worlds and being a superhero. Not that she would call herself a hero, you would.

But even superheroes need breaks and what was better than a flower-planet?

While you finished threading the flowers to a crown you began to talk: “In school, we learned about the meaning of different flowers. There are some that stand for friendship, family, good and bad intentions and then there are these. Daisies symbolize innocent, purity and true love.” You indicated the Doctor to sit up which she did with a curious look. You shifted so you sat directly across from her. Slowly you laid the flower crown on her head, fingering with a few strands of her blonde hair until it looked perfect.   
“And the forget-me-nots- well the name speaks for itself but they also stand for hope and many believe them to signify an authentic love brimming with a lot of memories. I think those two flowers fit us perfectly.”

Before she could argue about the innocent and purity part you pulled her into a kiss. “And you look like a flower-fairy-princess.”, you added mumbling against her lips that captured yours into another kiss. 

She truly looked like a fairy or a princess with her blonde wavy hair, the beautiful dark green eyes that were full of love and wisdom, her sharp cheekbones and her soft skin that glowed because of the setting suns. Every word one could use to describe her that wasn´t ´breathtaking´ would´ve been a lie.

She reached beside you, picking a red rose. One that had more petals and was redder than any other rose you´d ever seen.  
“I don´t know much about flowers but I know the rose is a symbol of love.” Carefully she breathed a kiss on the flower, before pushing it behind your ear.  
Your faces were millimeters apart, her breath was hot against your lips. “Thank you for showing me this place, Doctor. I love it and i love you.”  
A grin spread on her face. “Well, I love you more!”

You stayed the entire sunsets, laying next to each other in the soft grass between millions of flowers that swayed in the soft wind, fingers and hands intertwined. You with her rose on your chest, she with your flower crown; a symbol of your endless love.

**Author's Note:**

> https://itsonlydana.tumblr.com


End file.
